Making the right choice
by peekie01
Summary: A rewrite of season 6. Blair still went back to chuck but is that really where her heart belongs


"Blair are you ok. you've been very quite since we got on the plane"  
Eleanor was worried she had never seen her daughter so quite

"Mum I'm fine just a bit tired" Blair replied her mind elsewhere

"Are you sure dear normally on our way back to New York you tell me all the things you're going to miss about Europe" Eleanor wasn't sure but was sure it had something to do with Chuck

"Mum when you were my age is this how you saw your life turning out" Blair asked in a distracted tone

"No its far better then I ever imagined. Because I met Cyrus." Blair gave her mother an odd look "I don't regret anything that happened before that but I just wish that I had waited until I knew what real love was"

"Are you saying that you didn't love my dad" Blair wondered

"I did love him sweetheart don't ever doubt that. I just meant there are different kinds of love and while I passionately loved your father with age I have come to realise that passion isn't always enough. why is everything ok with you" Eleanor confessed hoping that Blair would open up to her in return

"Mum everything is fine. sometimes i just get to caught up in my own head" Blair answered

"Blair you that you can talk to about anything." Is everything ok with Dan" Eleanor asked not sure who was Blair's current suiter

"when I left New York I kind of broke things off with Dan and went after chuck" Blair confessed

"Are you back together with Chuck" Eleanor liked chuck but feared he brought out the worst in Blair

"Yes and no. We agreed that we love each other but we both have things that we need to do before we get together for real" Blair found herself with urge to laugh

"what does that even mean dear" Eleanor was confessed

"You know what I don't even know anymore" Blair laughed

"Chuck needs to regain control of Bass industry's from his father and i have to become a dictator of style" Blair continued between bursts of laughter

"Blair you know that I love you and whatever makes you happy makes me happy. And if I'm honest right now you don't seem very happy" Eleanor asked Blair with a worried look on her face

"mum I am fine. Everything is fine. Chuck and I will be fine we just need time to be who we are i just need to believe in fate and that its are destiny to be together" Blair sighed

"I will leave it for now but if you ever need to talk I am here for you anytime you need me." Eleanor said as she squeezed her daughters hand in a loving way

"Thanks mum. I'm going to try and get some sleep before we land" Blair pulled her sleep mask over her eyes hoping her mother would back off

Back in New York

" I'm not even sure I want to go." Dan didn't want to sound so whiney he just didn't to go tonight

"Dan you have been in Rome all summer and it will be good for you to see all your friends. Plus I need someone to help me hide from Lilly" Rufus put on a happy face trying to get his son to come with him

"Dad why are you even going. you and Lilly are divorced now you don't have to see her if you don't want" Dan reasoned with his Dad

"Lilly and I agreed to be friends but mostly because this party is for the charity I started and we set the party up before everything that happened happened. And it just happens that my ex wife's friends are loaded." Rufus did he's best to see the Brightside but was struggling

"Fine this party will give me some good dirt for my new book" No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find a good ending for his book and refused to think of the reasons why

"If it helps her and Eleanor replied that she will still be in Paris and wont be attending" Rufus could read his son like a book and knew when he was avoiding ex girlfriends

"Dad its nothing to do with her" Rufus gave his son a look "Fine its just I'm scared that if I see her I will ask her why she left and it will just confirm what I already know"

"And what is that" Already knowing the answer

"That she left me for chuck. That she never felt the same I was only ever a distraction until chuck wanted her again." Dan spent all summer in Rome trying see if he can think of another reason but was drawing a blank

"Maybe to really get over her you have hear her say that. Then you can really start to move on" Rufus hoped that confronting Blair would get her out of his system and he could move on

"Like you moved on from Lilly" Dan regretted what he said the second he saw the look on his dads face "I loved her with all of my heart twice and twice she left for a guy from her world. So now what I need to do is go back to my own life. I need to move on So all I ask you Dan is don't become me don't spend your whole life in love with a girl who will always chose her own unhappiness over the chance to be happy just because its what the world expects from them"  
Rufus confessed

"I'm sorry Dad. If your trying to move on why are we going tonight" Dan knew seeing Lilly would hurt and wondered why his dad would put himself through that

"Because if I see her with Bart I know there is no going back for the two of us. And I will see that she is no longer the woman that I fell in love with. In fact I don't think that she ever was really in love with me" Rufus had a lot of time to think about Lilly and wondered if all he ever was to her was a way to stick a finger up at cece

"Do you think that she didn't love you" Dan feared that's his Dads answers would be the same as his own

"She loved me but I couldn't do it anymore I couldn't give up anymore of myself to a world that I don't belong in. And I couldn't take anymore people looking at me and wondering why my life my wife loves me" Rufus knew that Dan could relate after dating both Blair and Serena

"Maybe she was just scared because you can do the one thing that no else can. you can break her heart and it was easier to be safe then heartbroken" Dan wondered if this was true about Blair as well

"That might be true but it wasn't that simple the truth is the Lilly I fell in love with she doesn't exist anymore. She stopped existing the day she picked money over love and I was just to blind to see it" Rufus spent a lot of time wondering what Lilly saw in him and why she even tried again if she was going to throw it all away again

"Lets blow off tonight watch some movies order pizza drink some beer and just have some good old fashioned guy time" Dan wanted give his father some great advice but he didn't have any so offered the next best thing his company

"Nice try were going tonight. I just need to show my face and earn some money for my charity then we can come home and i will make you waffles" Rufus offered with a slight smile on his face "Fine but I'm leaving after an hour and there better be some good whiskey behind the bar" Dan joked returning his dads smile

"Just smile for the camera and don't forget people are watching" Rufus teased as he went to go and get ready

The Party

"Hello Daniel. How was Rome. Rufus are you enjoying Brooklyn again." Lilly asked aware the people were staring at her

"Rome was fine. Thank you for asking how was your summer" Dan replied with tight smile on his face

"My summer was fine thank you. Rufus do you mind if we have a chat later" Lilly smiled at her ex husband

"I'm sorry Lilly this really isn't the place for us to talk anything you need to say can be said to my lawyers that's what I'm paying them the earth for" Rufus joked

"Excuse me I have to go and make the rounds" Dan Lilly a kiss on the check and went to the bar

"Rufus what I have to say cant be said to a lawyer" Lilly turned to face Rufus blocking his way

" Then I don't want to hear it. Now if you will excuse me I am going to say hello to Eric" Rufus stepped around Lilly leaving her with a shocked look on her face

Lilly took a few seconds to compose herself and went back to greeting the guests

"Lilly dear are you ok" Bart asked noticing for first time his wife looked distracted

"Yes I'm fine. Its just so overwhelming this is the first time I've seen a lot of these people since the start of summer" Lilly lied

"Lilly I spend my day around people who lie to me do you not think I know when my own wife is doing it" Bart grilled with a tight smile on his face

"This isn't the time or place to discuss this. I have a party to host and you have to speak to Charles" Lilly tried to hide that she was looking for Rufus

"Don't think that I cant see you looking for him and don't try and distract me with my son you know our issues don't concern you. I see someone who I need to talk with and I would like it if you could keep it to a two drink minimum I have clients here and I don't want them thinking my wife is a drunk like her mother" Bart replied in a whisper as he walked away

Lilly took a large sip from her drink and went to the bar to get another one while making sure her husband wasn't looking.

Dan took a large sip from the whiskey bottle he stole from the bar admiring the view and wondering just how his life had got so messed up when he heard the door open and the last voice that he wanted to hear.

What do mean you left" Blair barked into the phone

"But you promised, I feel like I never have any time for me" Blair hated to sound so whiney

"Fine I will I see you after" Blair said hopefully

"Your going on a date, Oh my bad that's ok then go ahead do whatever you want your normally do" Blair shouted as she threw her phone against the wall

Dan didn't know what to say all he could do was stare.

"Humphrey are you say hello or are you just going to stare at me like you used to stare at Serena" Blair snapped

"Nice to see you to Blair I guess I will be going now" Dan turned to leave

"Dan I didn't mean it like that, I was just upset" Blair said hoping he wouldn't leave

"Oh so now you want to talk" Dan hoped that wasn't as Sharpe sounding as it was in his head

"I'm sorry" Blair suddenly blurted out

"pardon" Dan wasn't quite sure what he heard

"I'm sorry for the way things ended I should have been honest. I hope that you can forgive me and we can pretend not to be friends again" Blair knew that she owed Dan a sorry after just leaving

Dan didn't know what to say "I don't know if we were ever really friends Blair"

"of course we were Humphrey I'm just a bit upset" Blair didn't know why Dan was being hostile

"Things not going well with Chuck" Dan hated how bitter he sounded

"Things are fine with Chuck not that you need to know that" Blair huffed

"Then what did the phone do to you. I mean you only get they tone of voice when Mr. Bass is on the other end" Dan joked

"If you must know it was Chuck he left to chase down some lead" Blair wondered what she ever saw in Dan

"Some lead are you in business together" Dan smiled

"God what has become of my life that I am stuck on a rooftop talking about it to Dan Brooklyn Humphrey about it" Blair smiled

"It cant be that bad no matter how much you deny it your my friend we can talk about anything. I will try not to judge" Dan knew that he loved her and would do anything to help make her happy

"Its complicated we both have so much left to do with our lives. And the only way for us to do that is by being apart for the moment I need to learn how to successfully run Waldorf designs and Chuck needs to get back control back of Bass industry's" Blair had rehearsed this answers so many times but it still didn't feel real

"That's such bullshit. You chose Chuck I get it I don't like it but I get it. I accept it. Then you tell me your not even with him" Dan bitterly spat

"I am with him we just made a pact that we stand a better chance of becoming the people that we are meant to be apart. And when we have done those things in the near future we will be together forever" Blair hoped that Dan wouldn't press any further it tough enough to admit that to herself let alone him

"So I never lost you to chuck I lost you to the idea that one day you might be with chuck. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You made a pact I didn't think people above the age of 8 made pacts" Dan was pissed and he wasn't afraid to show her

"We are destined to be together. He just has to become who is meant to be and so do I. Even if that takes 5 years one day we will be together and nothing will tear us apart" Blair knew that it all sounded so stupid

Dan couldn't help laughing "You really don't see it do you. I loved you unconditionally, I treated you right, I wanted to be with you everyday and I would never let you be in my shadow you would be by my side. That's not even the worst part the worst part is I didn't lose you to him I lost you the idea that one day you might be together forever."

"Its not like that we love each always have and always will and nothing or nobody can change that." Blair turned to walk away

"You two think you have an epic love when all you really have are excuses. I hope that this time it sticks" Dan spoke as Blair walked away from him

Blair turned to reply but she had no words because Dan was voicing her deepest fears out loud "I don't need your hope Humphrey Chuck and I are meant to be"

Blair slipped into the lift and let the doors close before the tears started to fall.

Serena hoped it wouldn't be to long it was impossible to get a taxi when it rained in New York. She turned to see if anything interesting was happening in the lobby when she saw an old friend

"Dan, Dan Dan. Don't ignore me I know you can see me" Serena knew that she and Dan hadn't left things on the best terms but things couldn't be that bad

This was the last thing Dan wanted to deal with but he guessed he was going to have to "Sorry didn't see you there."

"I said I was sorry for what happened the last time. I thought we made up." Serena knew Dan was pissed but normally he took a few days to cool off and he was fine

"Yeah because all the I'm sorry texts more then made up for you seducing me in to having sex with you to get back at Blair" Dan snapped as he continued across the lobby

Serena was confused "Stop Dan I'm so sorry. What I did was wrong I did it because I love you always have always will. We can get past that cant we"

Dan resisted the urge to laugh " You just want me because you cant have me you're always the same. Just as I'm happy in you I swore to make me doubt myself and I'm not taking it anymore.  
Now that your mum and my dad are done so are you and I. We have nothing left to say to each other

Serena didn't know what to say she hoped her face didn't betray the hurt she was feeling "Dan it doesn't have to be like this. Just think about it don't give up on us"

"I have thought about for the past three months in Rome and for the past few weeks. I love my dad with all my heart but I don't want to end up like him pining over a girl who was never going love him the way that he loves her" Dan hadn't meant to be so harsh but he knew that he had to be from past that he had to be.

"So what you think that I am going to turn into my mother. That's how little you think of me" Serena was holding back the tears

"Look you know that I love you and I probably always will but sometimes that just isn't enough and I think that we will save a lot of time and a lot of pain if we just admit the truth to ourselves now." it felt good to finally being honest he just hoped it didn't hurt Serena to much.

"Dan I love you but your an idoit if you think that Blair is coming back to you. Your going to end up bitter and alone just like before you met me" Serena was going to everything in her power to destroy Dan

"Blair and I are done she's back with Chuck and we both know that is forever." Dan hoped that it didn't come out as bitter as it sounded in his head

"Now theirs a love story for the ages" Serena loved her best friend and knew that she could do so much better then Chuck Bass

"Isn't it just" Dan didn't really know what else to say "I should go things to do people to see"

"So that's it. This how were going to leave things" Serena muttered

"I guess see you around" Dan looked for the last signs of the girl he once loved.

Serena didn't know what else to say "This isn't the end trust me I always get what I want"

Serena's words just confirmed that the girl he once loved wasn't there anymore and the longer he stayed the less he would see her. so turned on his heel and walked away

Serena wanted to shout that he would regret walking away but knew it was too late. She let the tears fall as the man she loved walked away from her for what might be the last time.  
She made her way across the hotel lobby and saw that the rain had stopped so decided to take a walk around the city to help clear her head. She was lost in thought when she heard the last voice she expected calling her name

"Serena Van Der Woodsen are you following me" the voice of her best friend called out

"No but I do have a question why are you sitting alone in the dark on the met steps. It doesn't seem very safe." After her talk with Dan Serena was tried the last thing she needed was Blair to tell her what a shit friend she was

"If I'm honest I have no idea. I needed to clear my head and somehow I ended up here." No matter how much she hated Serena Blair could never lie to her best friend

"Same I guess great minds think alike. Blair I'm sorry for what I did I was wrong about Dan" Serena hoped that Blair could forgive her and they could move past what happened at the start of summer

"Dan Humphrey is a whole different level of wrong" Blair joked

"Well I guess we both made a mistake. I told him that I loved him and that I always will and he told me that he loved me but it wasn't enough we could never make it work" Serena knew that Blair was the last person to this about but she needed someone

"Well he's right about one thing sometimes love isn't enough. Plus he's Dan Humphrey don't ever forget that." Blair didn't mean to sound so she was just pissed at him for what he said earlier

"Its nice to see the old Blair back" Serena smiled at the sound of the Blair she knew and loved in high school

"If you ever tell anyone this I might have to blacklist you. Dan really isn't that bad once you look past the tendcity that he has to always be right" Blair smiled

"Pinch me. Did Blair Wardorf pay someone from Brooklyn a compliment" Serena joked keeping the mood light

"Please it was barely a compliment. And if he thinks he's to good for you he is so wrong." Blair needed know how they got on to talking about Dan but it was the last thing she wanted to do

"The sad thing is I think he's right I love him but to much has happened for us to ever make a real go of things and that we should just cut our losses and move on" Serena couldn't help but notice the sad look on Blair's face

"Serena you're my best friend and I love you. I'm scared that the same thing will happen to Chuck and I. That one day the love we have wont be enough that one day all i will remember all the hurt we have caused each other." Blair wasn't sure why but she started to cry

Serena gave Blair a hug "Is everything ok with you and Chuck"

"I think so I don't even know anymore. At the start of summer we made a pact I need to become the best head of Waldorf designs there has ever been and he needs to take back the reigns of Bass industry's. I know that its only be a few months but what if it takes to long what if I fall out of love with chuck" Blair confessed unable to stop the words gush out of her month

"Blair Chuck loves you maybe he just needs to remind you of that." Serena didn't know what else to say she was not used to seeing her best friend like this

"Maybe I'm just expected to much from him. If I'm being really honest I'm just scared that like Dan I will wake up and realise that the love that we have just isn't enough" Blair might as well confess it all now she started

"Don't hurt me but maybe Dan's right sometimes you can love somebody but that isn't enough if you just cant find away to make it work the love doesn't matter" Serena hoped she was saying the right thing

"It all just sounds so stupid. I love chuck but I don't care about his company and if he's the CEO or not. And he shouldn't care about me being CEO he should only care that I am happy. And if I'm honest being my mother doesn't make me happy" Blair knew that her passion didn't lie with designing clothes it was telling people how to live there lives

"Then why are you doing this. Why not be who you want to be not who the world wants you to be. Do whatever makes you happy." Serena just wanted her friend to be happy

"I don't even know what happy is anymore its all just such bullshit." Blair started to cry "The truth is I don't even know if I ever will"

"Don't hate me for asking this but are you sure that Chuck will make you happy" Serena didn't want to ask but it was her duty as best friend to ask

"If I'm honest I don't know. I just know that Chuck hurt me once and i got over it and if he ever did it again I can get over it" Blair conversation with Dan played in her head maybe he was right

"Blair what's going on with you and Chuck your together aren't you" Serena knew that Blair had chosen Chuck but found it weird that it wasn't on gossip girl

"Don't laugh or tell me what an idoit I am. Chuck and I made a pact that we need to become the boss of Waldorf design's and Bass industry's before we can really be together. So were going to wait until then we are focusing on becoming who we are meant to be. And we are both ready we will get married. I even have the ring." Blair pulled the ring out from around her neck

Serena didn't know what to say so they sat there in silence letting Blair's words was over them

"I know you better then anyone in the world and we have been through a lot together and don't hurt me but I think that you deserve better then the idea that someday you might become Mrs Charles Bass." Serena said with nervously hoping Blair wouldn't take it the wrong way

"You sound like Dan he said pretty the same thing but not as nicely. I love Chuck I do and things will be fine. Its just I'm not as good at my mums job as I thought I would be. And chuck is no closer to doing whatever to his father." It was nice to talk to somebody that she could be comptley honest without any judgement

"Blair when did you talk to Dan about this. And who you said that you had to become your mother. You are the best dressed person I know maybe you shouldn't being designing clothes you should be telling people how to wear them, I could so see you as the next Anna Wintour. I mean there wasn't a day that went past in high school that girl didn't go home crying because you didn't like her outfit." Serena wondered when Blair had spoken to Dan about this

Blair ignored her friends question about Dan "You Dan once said something slimmer to me that I would a great dictator of style maybe that's what I need to do. I launch a lifestyle magazine.  
I don't need to be my mother I can just be me and for the record I only sent the girls who wore tights as pants home."

"Just know if Chuck loves you he will be happy with you whatever you do. And you cant ignore my questions about Dan what did he say to you." Serena hated that all she could focus on was Dan he couldn't still be in love with Blair could he

"You for once this isn't about Dan or Chuck this about you and me stop asking me about Dan loser Humphrey. He doesn't love you or me he just loves to be torched by what he cant have and you can do so much better then him. Just like I can do better the Chuck Bass." Blair put her hand over her mouth as she realised just what she had said

"Blair what the fuck need to be so mean. And your so right we can both do so much better Blair trust your heart its telling you something and the only thing you need to do is listen its not that hard. Just don't fear the rejection of not making the safe choice. Our mums made the safe choice and look where it got them. I don't want to wait 25 years for my Cyrus." Serena hoped that she had got through to Blair even if she hadn't her words had helped her to see that Dan was right.

"Sorry I was defensive. Our mums did make some bad choices but then we wouldn't be who were are if they didn't. And maybe you to go though all that pain so you can finally see the one when he comes along." Blair smiled she could never stay mad at Serena

"I should get going do you want to share a cab" Serena asked returning her friends smile

"Lets go and get a drink and can tell you all about how my mum freaked when i got her coffee order wrong and she been drinking full lattes all summer instead of skinny lattes" Blair pulled herself up and offered her hand to Serena

"Your buying right" Serena smiled taking Blair's hand

"Don't I always" Blair pulled Serena don't the street towards the nearest bar

Six months later

"Chuck are you here" Blair called out to the darkened apartment. the magazine was on track to launch in the next few months and she couldn't wait to share the news with chuck . Blair could hear noise coming from the master bedroom. She opened the door and found Chuck doing the last thing she ever expected

"Chuck what the fuck are you doing" Chuck was in bed with a woman that Blair vaguely recognised from Bass party's over the years

"Blair" Chuck and the woman pulled apart and turned their heads to look Blair as she backed out the door

"your busy I should leave you to it" Blair turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Unsure of what to do she went and sat on the sofa to wait for her boyfriend

Chuck walked the woman the lift and gave her a kiss on the check and went to pour himself a glass of something strong and will himself to talk to his girlfriend and explain his actions.

"So did you have a good night." Blair said in a calm voice that she wasn't even sure was her own

"Do you want a drink" Chuck was scared he wasn't sure that he had ever seen his girlfriend so calm and it was freaking him out so he decided to play along and see where she was going with act

"I guess have you got any of that Dom Perrigon I like." Blair asked not looking up from checking her blackberry

"I don't think so I've only got Laurent Perrier I can call down and get some if you want" Chuck wondered if Blair had taken anything

"Nah its ok I was going to pour it over your head anyway" Blair said finally looking at Chuck

"About what you saw that was business Blair. You know that I have to do whatever it takes to get my business back" Chuck wasn't worried he knew all he had to do was say sorry and Blair would be his again

"You call fucking her business I call it cheating but hey what the difference if you get your business back hey" Blair wasn't sure where that came from maybe she was angry then she thought

"Blair you know that I would do whatever it takes to get my business back and I'm sorry if that hurts you" Chuck went and sat next to Blair. "Why don't I call my friend at Tiffany's and you can go and pick something nice out"

Blair pulled away from chuck "I can buy own stuff. So how's it going with your plan are you close to getting Bass industry's and be honest"

Chuck was confused why was Blair asking him this "I have a plan and you cant rush that it will take as long as it takes"

"So what does that mean for us" Blair couldn't help but wonder

"We are sticking to the original plan we will be together when we when I have completed my plan" Chuck knew his part of the plan and was sticking to it

"What about me I've done my part I have done what I need to I am just meant to sit and wait for you to bring your evil dad down" Blair wasn't sure why but she was pissed at Chuck

"We both agreed that this will take time its not my fault that yours was a lot easier to achvice then mine." Chuck got up and poured himself another drink

"You think it was easy you have got to be fucking kidding me. I worked hard I didn't spend my time fucking other men and traveling to exotic places" Blair fumed

"What I did I did for us and when its all done all we will get married and be together forever" Chuck smiled as he sat down

Blair couldn't help but laugh "This all such bullshit we should be focusing on becoming something together not apart how can we build a solid foundation if were apart"

"Blair we have a solid foundation. I just need to get my company back and we will be more then fine. You didn't have a problem 8 months ago what changed" Chuck tried to sound interested in what wrong

"Chuck what makes you think that we can make it work this time when we fell apart every other time. What if we have to the fact we just aren't meant to be" Blair did love Chuck but what if it wasn't enough

"Blair we are meant to be don't lose faith in that. I just need more time to get my company back" Chuck was panicking it didn't sound like she was kidding

"Chuck I need to ask you something and promise that you want lie to me" Blair took a second to compose herself "If you never got your company back would I be enough for you."

Chuck took a long pause "Of course your enough Blair you always will me. I just need time can you give that to me"

Blair started to take the necklace with the on off from around her neck

"I got my answer you and I are done you can have your ring back. I love you and a part of me always will but we have to face facts that love isn't always enough to keep two people together" Blair placed the ring on the table

"Didn't you hear me I said that I would chose you. I will always chose you." Chuck was shocked why was Blair acting this way

"Would you, you chose your company over me once what if you did it again. What if I put my life on hold for the next five years and you decide that you don't want me" After a restless year something in Blair's heart finally felt at peace

"Blair that was a mistake and it was so long ago. Besides you could never walk away from me just like that. you've dumped me before and come back what makes me think that you wont do it again." Chuck snared

"I see now that I should have ended it then. I want a real love somebody that doesn't play games I want somebody who loves me just as I am not who I need to become" Blair knew that she was making the right choice

"Blair if you walk away this time that is it. I wont take you back just know that if you walk out that door it will be for good" Chuck didn't know what else to do an unilymatm had worked before and would work again

"Chuck just stop nothing you can say will change my mind. I think we have to face facts that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf weren't meant to be" Blair stood and started to put her coat on

"But I don't know how to live without you. How will I ever find someone who i love as much as you." Blair's heart broke as she watched the look on Chucks face as he spoke

"Somebody did love you and somebody will love you again. And you wont be able to live without them and they will love every part of you even the parts you don't love yourself"  
Blair smiled hoping that her words brought some comfort to him

"What about you I bet you have already have your next victim lined up" chuck smirked he knew that she would be back one day

"You just proved that you didn't know me as well as I thought and I am right to leave now before you drag me down with you. Good luck with bringing your dad down your going to need it." Blair reached the lift and pressed the button and hoped that it wouldn't be to long

"Whatever Blair you will be back and then I can break your heart the way you just broke mine" Chuck shouted as he watched Blair glide into the lift the slump gone from her shoulders

Two years later.

"Come on there is no way that LA is better then New York. They don't even have a bendals and don't get me started on what they called pizza." Blair laughed it had taken a long time but her friendship with Serena was finally getting back on track

"As if you eat pizza and they have so many better shops here then New York maybe you should come for a visit and see for yourself" Serena missed her BFF and hoped she would say yes

"I don't know I have so much work to do maybe after all the fashion weeks I might have a few days to see you if come to Paris" Blair smiled to herself it had taken a lot of long nights and hard work but her magazine was finally taking off

"I know you Blair, Its been two years since you and chuck ended things its time to stop burying your heartbreak in your work and join the real world." Serena still didn't know what happened between Blair and Chuck but knew it couldn't be good as every time she saw Chuck he had a large scotch in his hand and a cheap looking woman on each arm

"Your right its been so long since I saw any of the fashion capitals as a tourist. You could meet me in Paris and we can live it up just like the old days" It would be nice to spend a few days not having to worry about work and see her BFF

"Paris sounds like a plan and we can hit up London to. I heard that Dan moved there and I figure if I turn up on his doorstep he cant ignore me." It had never sat well the way Serena left things with Dan and she only wanted to make things right but he never returned her phone calls or answered her emails or texts

"Boring why are you still so bothered about Humphrey its not like he's ever going to find anybody better then you" Blair really didn't want to talk about Dan the things he said to her the last time she saw him still played on her mind

"Because despite everything I love him and I think that if we both really try we can have something really amazing" Serena had done a lot of soul searching and knew that Dan was her soulmate

"How do you know that Dan is still into you for all you know he's married." Blair found herself hoping that wasn't true

"Trust me I know that Dan isn't over me. If he felt an tiny bit of what I felt for him he didn't just get over it" Serena knew that wasn't the case Dan had loved her forever and would for a long time

"Ok just be prepared for the worst. Not everybody ends up with there soulmate" Blair didn't know what she was saying she hoped Serena wouldn't move to much into it

"Blair are you ok. I haven't asked because I don't want to hurt you but are you ok with everything that happened with you and Chuck. Why did you guys break up." Ever since Blair and Chuck broke up neither of them spoke about it and she had always wondered why

"I don't want to talk about. All you need to know is that if he loved me he would have treated me the way that he did." Blair was sick and tried of taking the blame for the way chuck was feeling he bought it on himself

"Chuck does love you. He's been a mess since you broke up you could at least give him a call see how he is" Blair and chuck had got over worse surely they could get over whatever this was

"Chuck and I are done for good I would have given up everything for him but I don't think he would have ever done the same and I realised I deserve more" It had taken a long time but Blair knew that she had made the right choice

"Ok whatever you say all I know is that he misses you" Serena wondered when her friend got so mature and wondered if she was the same person she used to be

"Look Serena Chuck and I don't need fixing we are beyond repair so don't even bother trying. Look I have to go I will have my asstaint email you the details for our meeting I cant wait to see you." Blair hoped Serena had gotten the message and let it go

"Amazing I cant wait see you in Paris" Serena smiled as her best friend put down the phone.

Paris

"It doesn't feel like your in Paris until you see the Effie tower" Serena said while craning her neck to look out the window

"You know that only counts if its your first trip to Paris." Blair laughed as she turned her head to look at her best friend

"It counts on every trip to Paris. Look I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad" Serena adjusted her seatbelt not looking at her best friend

Blair narrowed her eyes and waited for her best friend to continue

"So I was talking to Nate and mentioned the trip to him and he's coming too and bringing Chuck with him it will be just like old times." Serena smiled waiting for the backlash

"What the fuck I thought I told you not to meddle. Do you want to know why chuck and i broke up" Blair was pissed Chuck was the last person she wanted to see

"Yes." Serena answered hoping she didn't sound to egar

"We had a deal that we would do what we had to do become the people that we needed to be. I was fine with that and so we went along with the plan. It was all going so well until I caught him fucking some woman on his desk. And he told me it was business, so I thought if that how he conducts business now what is he going to do when were married.  
I don't want the kind of life where I sit at home waiting for my husband to come home wondering if he's out fucking another woman" Blair confessed meekly

Serena didn't know what to say "Blair everybody makes mistakes. You guys have come back from a lot worse surely you can come back from this"

"But I don't want to come back from this. I don't want to start fresh again. I know that it sounds stupid considering how things ended but I want the kind of love that louis spoke about in his vows to me. I want somebody to love me for me not for what I could be. I loved Chuck for who is now but that wasn't enough for him he cares more about power and getting back at his father then he ever did about me." Blair smiled knowing feeling at peace knowing that she had made the right choice

Serena knew what she had to do no matter how much it hurt her she owed her best friend that much "You don't know do you." Serena took a deep breath "Louis didn't write those vows Dan did."

Blair stared at her best friend and waited for her to continue "Louis paid him to write them but that doesn't mean the feelings aren't real. I can see now that Chuck is wrong for you. With him you are still the same girl you were in high school. But with Dan you are woman who can take on the world and win."

"I don't feel that way about Dan anymore. Plus even if I did I couldn't go back not with how you feel about him" Her and Serena were finally in a good place and Blair didn't want to ruin it.

"Blair I love you no matter what. Dan loves you I can see that now. What he and I had was a high school love and nothing more. He has moved on and I have to do the same"  
Serena's confession hurt but she wanted nothing more then for her friends to be happy

"I think I just need some time to process all of this whatever happens will happen when it does I just cant be scared anymore" Blair pulled Serena in for a awkward hug

"Your rights lets just enjoy Paris and when we get back to New York you can sort your soap opera love life out" Serena joked

"Oh please as if yours is any less of a soap opera" Blair teased back A few days later "Come on Blair you promised me that you would be fun on this trip" Serena couldn't help but whine

"I just have to go to this party it will be fun I promise its for some new author. Apparently he's the next big thing. Its going to be fun nobody knows what he looks like" Blair ignored Serena's whining

"Fine but were only staying long enough for you to see this guys face and talk to who you need to talk to. Then we are hitting a bar and finding some hot men to dance with until the sun comes up." Serena smiled

"Sounds like the good old days" Blair smiled back as she ushered Serena out of there hotel room.

Blair and Serena stood at the door and couldn't believe her eyes the man in the photos were of the one boy who had been on her mind for the last couple of days.

"Holy shit that was the last person I expected to see tonight." Serena said not believing her eyes

"Your telling me. I thought I wouldn't see him again until we get back to New York." Blair looked around trying to find the man in the pictures

Dan took a long sip of his drink. Being at this party reminded him of height school only instead of people ignoring him they were fawning all over him and he hated every minute of it.  
He looked around the room and wondered as he often did how did this become his life and where did all these people who want to celebrate him come from. Then a blonde head at the doorway caught his eye. He found himself smiling and walked over to say hello.

"Serena Van Der Woodson is that you" Dan asked with what hoped was a smile on his face.

"Why if isn't little Dan Humphrey. You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you." Serena smiled back at. Blair cleared her thought and smiled "Dan nice to see you again"

"Blair nice to see you too. How are things with you. I heard about your new job" One look at Blair and everything he feared he still felt come rushing back to his heart.

"I'm well things at work are good just like I thought they would be." Standing in front of Dan Blair knew why it never worked with chuck the man in front of her had her heart and he always would.

Serena looked at her two best friends and knew that no matter how much she wanted it Dan would never be hers again. "Where's the bar in this place I could really use a drink."

"The bar is over there" Dan pointed towards the back of the room and Serena walked off

"So I see she hasn't changed much still all blonde hair and legs." Dan wasn't sure what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind

"Why change it when the all the guys seem to like it" Blair replied looking anywhere but at Dan's eyes

"They do but some of us learn to see what's beneath the surface." Dan wasn't sure but he was pretty sure that he was flirting with Blair

"What's changed wasn't Serena always the girl of your dreams" Blair hoped that she liked the answer he gave her

"I guess I grew up and my tastes got better" Dan smirked

"So what's the new book about" Blair asked ignoring Dan's pointed comments

"its about a group of teenagers trying to find there place in the world and realising that what they had been searching for was right under these noses the whole time" Dan tried to some up his book without making it sound to simple

"So its like inside where you ripped off all of our lives is it" Blair hoped it wasn't the last thing she needed to read about was her loser teenage years

"No this story has a happy ending" Dan smiled

"What you and Serena ended up together and lived happily ever after" Blair hoped she didn't sound to bitter

"I told you already that I no longer have feelings for Serena I haven't in a long time" Dan was confused did Blair think that he was still into Serena

"Just tell me is this work of fiction better or worse then the vows that louis paid you to write" Blair watched the shocked look on Dan's face

"I never wrote then" Dan lied

"Don't even bother trying to lie Humphrey you weren't any good at it back then and you aren't good at it now" Blair huffed as she turned to walk away

"Don't walk away Blair. I love you its always been you I might not have seen it at the time but I do now and I'm never going to give up." Dan hoped his words had reached Blair

Blair took a deep breath and turned around bumping into Dan "Say it again"

"In the film Sabrina, Audrey Hepburn said "I have learnt how to live how to be in the world and of the world, and not just to stand aside and watch and I will never, never again run away from life or from love, either." While it may sound a bit strange, I feel the same way as Sabrina. And it's because of you, Blair Waldorf. You have taught me how to live, how to enjoy everything the world has to offer. You have brought out this side of me I never thought existed. Before you, I did not truly know how to live. I might not have loved you the first time we met but now I do love you I will love you until my last breath." Dan hoped his words weren't to much

Blair took a deep breath "My whole life I thought that I had to find somebody like me somebody who could offer me the best the my world has to offer. But I tried that too many times and too many times I was wrong. I didn't know it but the truth is the only man I have ever really loved is so far from what I thought I wanted he might as well be from mars. so I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too"

Dan took Blair's hands and pulled her closer to gave kissed her. Blair smiled in the kiss and vowed to kiss him like that everyday for the rest of theirs lives together. 


End file.
